


Crystal Blue Persausion

by Missy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Hyde in a backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Blue Persausion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: That 70's Show Steven/Jackie, backseat, Rain. Thank you to Amber for beta!

His hand down her bra, one of her hands in his jeans, his mouth parted wide and moaning against her neck. “Woah,” he sighs.

“Oh Steven,” she groans, because language has fled and she really wants to run her hands over his head instead of his cock.

Thunder crashed, the rain growing more serious outside, coating the windows and rattling the frame of the car. Jackie let out an involuntary shriek, her thighs clinging to Steven’s torso.

“Be careful,” he hissed.

“Are you really telling me to be careful?” The incredulity in her expression was wonderful. “Isn’t this part of ‘screwing the establishment, man?’”

He growled. “Forget it. Let’s just have some fun.”

It was messy fun, his favorite kind – his spit making her nipples glisten, hickies on his neck, fingers awkwardly finding their paths under the waistbands of bellbottoms and bra straps. Tiny grey pockmarks on the upholstery of the back seat as she rode his cock, inner thighs bouncing off the seat. This was the Jackie Hyde liked best; the wild girl beneath the prep exterior, the chick who secretly got him better than any other woman on the face of the planet….and likely several other alien galaxies.

Afterward, he held her beneath a lava red lap blanket. “Steven,” Jackie sighed. “That was so good, I might let you take me out to dinner tomorrow.”

“That sounds so bourgeois I might puke.”

“I’ll wear the silk panties.”

“You’ve got a deal.”


End file.
